When an electrical apparatus is supplied with electric power from a power supply, the power supply and the electrical apparatus are connected by a connector, and in this state, the on/off of a switch is controlled to supply the electric power.
In recent years, as a measure against global warming, supplying direct-current, high-voltage electric power has been studied in power transmission in local areas as well. Supplying direct-current, high-voltage electric power is limited in power loss in voltage conversion or power transmission and does not require an increase in cable thickness. In particular, such a supply of electric power is considered desirable for information apparatuses such as servers, which consume a large amount of electric power.
In the case of controlling such a supply of high-voltage electric power with a switch, an arc may be generated between terminals in the switch. When such an arc is generated, the terminals may be damaged by heat due to the arc. Therefore, a study has been made of methods of extinguishing a generated arc in a short time.